


In My Blood

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Folie à Trois [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Erica has never felt more alive.





	In My Blood

When I look into your eyes  
I wanna breathe you in to get me high  
Crawl into this space inside your mind  
Just leave me there, leave me there  
Now you got me wanting more  
I felt religion with you on the floor  
The holy word that I've been waiting for  
Baby stay with me, stay with me

We don't have to wait all night  
To know if this is really love  
We don't have to wait all night  
Cause I can feel you in my blood

In my Blood, The Veronica's 

 

“I’ve missed this,” she whispered quietly into the darkness of the bedroom to the woman currently panting beside her. It was something the brunette had muttered in a hushed tone to her many years ago inside a prison library. She knew even then that she was royally fucked.  
  
Up until that point in time, everything in Erica’s life had always made since. Every move had been safely calculated for her since her birth: private schools, uni, then law school, and a corner office at her father’s firm.  
  
That was before Wentworth, before Franky Doyle had ever came into her life turned everything upside down. What first started as genuine compassion for the young prisoner’s story, quickly blossomed into a tightness in her stomach. Erica began to crave their weekly exchanges across the library table. Throughout the course of their hour long tutoring sessions, Erica would always find herself leaning in closer and closer as if she was drawn into her like a magnet. She became addicted to the fluttering feeling in her chest that came after any clever remark dripping with sensual overtones. A feeling that she could never recall receiving from her husband. Erica couldn’t decipher what was worse, the fact that she was cheating on her husband or the fact that she did not feel one ounce of shame. She felt alive. Even if the blonde psychologist had been parked across the street that afternoon watching her as she came home. It only fueled the fire inside of her.  
  
Franky stirred, ripping her from her thoughts before coming to rest on top of her again for the second time that night, or early morning, she didn’t know anymore. Even in the darkness she could feel emerald eyes burning through her naked flesh. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

Erica hesitated before finally finding the courage. 

“Just love me.”


End file.
